


shine down on me

by kingdras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange, One Shot, set in salmon mode, with mild canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdras/pseuds/kingdras
Summary: Monokuma hosts a 10-day reality dating show.





	shine down on me

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour à tout le monde! this is my gift fic to mastermind-madd on tumblr, focusing on kiruangie, a pairing i've never really considered before. sorry this is pretty disjointed and a little ooc; i'm still shaking off writer's rust!

A girl pushed against the metallic surface in front of her. It swung open with far less resistance than she was anticipating, causing her to stagger forth. She barely caught herself as she tripped, still in a daze from the sudden light and noise.

Toujou dusted herself off and took in her surroundings. It was what appeared to be a classroom, with a few rows of desks and a glowing green screen at the front.

She glanced behind her. What she had stumbled out of was a locker, but that wasn't what caught her attention; rather, it was that the locker _next to_ it was shaking around. Before she could respond, a girl fell out of it.

She stood up quickly, seemingly unfazed. "Yah-hah! How are ya?" the girl said cheerfully.

"I am... doing alright, all things considered." Toujou replied, caught off-guard by the girl's sudden appearance. She looked her over: a dark-skinned girl with bright blue eyes, whitish hair, and a yellow smock. "How are you?"

"Nyahaha! Just divine!" The girl said, twirling around.

Just then, the monitor flickered to life. Five teddy bears appeared, seated on a gaudy couch.

"Hi! Thanks for _bear_ ing with us!" one of them said.

"Everyone, please proceed to the gym for the opening ceremony," another said. A third added, "Hell yeah! We finally finished our fuckin' preparations."

"So long! _Bear_ well!" The bears chimed in unison before the monitor flickered off.

Well, this was yet another odd turn of events. Toujou turned to the other girl. "Shall we?"

"Nyaha! Let's go!" the girl replied cheerfully as she skipped out of the room.

As the two walked down the hallway, Toujou realized something. "Pardon me; I have yet to introduce myself. I am Toujou Kirumi, the Ultimate Maid."

"My name is Yonaga Angie! I'm the Ultimate Artist!"

"Yonaga-san, please let me know if you require my assistance."

"Of course, of course! Speaking of... will you make an offering?" At Toujou's surprise, she added, "Don't worry, don't worry. All Angie needs is a pint or two of your blood!"

This was not quite something Toujou expected either. "...Perhaps," she said finally. "Though, we will have to go to the opening ceremony first."

"Nyahaha! How divine! God will be pleased, Kirumi!"

 

* * *

 

It appeared as though Toujou and Yonaga were the first to arrive at the gym. As the rest of the students began to file in after them, there was a loud rumbling sound, like that of an engine. Yonaga, who had been skipping around introducing her to the others, and Toujou, who was more calmly making her way through the group, paused to look around.

At that moment, five large robots appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Everyone, behind Gonta!" said Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist.

"These are Exisals -- highly mobile weapons with lotsa hometown pride!" a voice rang out. Toujou recognized it as the same voice as one of the bears from the announcements.

As the students began to panic, Amami, the boy who seemingly didn't remember his talent, said, "It's fine, everyone; if they'd wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now." He approached one of the Exisals with an air of casualness, continuing, "Let me guess: you're going to force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt. You have our attention; what do you want?"

"I'll start us off!" yelled the first voice from the Exisals. "Listen up, punkasses! Here's what we want you to do--"

"A-KILLING-GAME." A voice from the greenish Exisal interrupted.

_What?_

Before this could truly set in, a chuckle cut through the commotion. "No, that's not happening. My cute little cubs... I'm cancelling this killing game."

A sixth bear, black and white, hopped up onto the stage. "Yes, it's me, your favorite headmaster: Monokuma! You heard me right," this one said as the other bears hopped out from the Exisals.

"Then... what _do_ you plan to have us do?" Amami asked.

The bear only chuckled. "What is so amusing?" Toujou said.

Monokuma crossed his arms. "There's only one thing I want you to do... have a fun time living at this academy!"

This was rather doubtful; after all, why go to all the trouble of kidnapping sixteen Ultimates if there was no ulterior motive? Before Toujou could cut in, however, Monokuma continued: "We have all the ingredients for a reality dating show, you see? You're all at that special age, after all."

"Quit screwing around!" Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, snapped. "Why do we gotta do that?"

Monokuma cackled. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a huge wall around this academy! Plus, as long as we have the Exisals, there's nothing you can do. Besides, you won't have to stay here for the rest of your life. The couple who ends up together gets to graduate... but ah, make it snappy, alright? 10 days, or else this show'll be forced off of air."

"What happens then?" Toujou asked. Yonaga, who had made her way back over to Toujou, answered, "Maybe that's when he'll make us do the killing game?"

This was concerning, but Monokuma simply laughed again. "Take chances, get messy, make mistakes! Worry about failure when it happens." Before any more questions could be asked, the six bears disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Toujou awoke in the dormitory provided for the students. It took her a moment to remember she wasn't where she thought she was.

She opened the door and met with Yonaga, skipping down the stairs from the second floor. "Good morning, Kirumi! Do you feel God's divine presence watching over you today?"

"Perhaps," Toujou replied thoughtfully. "Will you be going to the dining hall?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

"What would you like to drink, Yonaga-san? Tea or coffee?"

"Hm-hm." Yonaga tapped her chin in thought before replying, "Tea!"

Toujou dipped her head. "Understood. I will prepare it for you."

In the couple of minutes as Toujou made breakfast for Yonaga and the other students who would likely be arriving soon, the maid reflected on the situation she was in. Ten days to "graduate" by, as that monochrome bear had put it, participation in a "reality dating show." She failed to see whatever deeper objective that the students' kidnappers had; after all, going to all of this trouble just to have a dating show was curious to say the least.

No matter the odd circumstances, it was her duty to escape. But, considering the presence of the Exisals, her only option was to play this game. As the Ultimate Maid, Toujou has remained completely unemotional throughout her work. Letting her feelings bleed into her work would be unacceptable. Still, she thought, her duty would have to take priority, even if it might be dishonorable.

She wheeled a cart stacked with pastries and different teas out. "My apologies for making you wait, Yonaga-san," Toujou said.

"Yah-hah! Let's eat!" Yonaga hopped up from her chair at the dining table and grabbed a few plates off of the cart.

Toujou remained standing by Yonaga's side. After a few moments, Yonaga glanced up. "Aren't you going to sit down and eat with me, Kirumi?"

"If I sit as well, I cannot serve you," Toujou replied, remaining standing with as perfect posture as ever.

"But this food is divine!" Yonaga jumped back up, skipping over with one of the sandwiches Toujou had made in her hand. She held it up just in front of Toujou's mouth.

But Toujou shook her head. "I prepared this just for you and the others, Yonaga-san. So--"

Before Toujou could finish her sentence, however, Yonaga pushed the sandwich into Toujou's mouth. "Nyahahaha!" Yonaga laughed. "God is pleased!"

"That does make me happy," Toujou said,  swallowing, "but I would hope you enjoyed it as well?"

"But of course! If God liked it, then Angie loved it!"

The maid smiled. "Then I am glad," she replied as more students filtered into the dining hall. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, a clatter came from Yonaga's room.

It was a rather late hour at night, and most of the other students were asleep. Toujou quickly made her way up the stairs, the broom she'd been cleaning up the dormitory with still in hand.

"Yonaga-san?" she said, knocking the door, "Are you alright?"

There was a moment of silence before the door swung open. Yonaga grinned up at Toujou, who was relieved. "Ah, Kirumi!" she chirped, "Come in, come in!" Before Toujou could respond, the artist tugged her inside the room.

Despite the fact that they'd only been at the academy for a little over two days, the room was rather messy. Paint and dust were strewn across most every surface. Buckets of paints and brushes were stacked up on the ground, demanding caution to walk through. At the foot of Yonaga's bed, which was remarkably neat considering its surroundings, Toujou spotted the source of the sound she'd heard: a canvas that had fallen over, knocking over a couple of cans.

"So you, too, felt our destinies intertwine, Kirumi!" Yonaga said, bouncing up and down.

"Our destinies?" If that clatter was a sign of fate, Toujou supposed she did feel something like that.

"Of course, of course! This is what God told me," Yonaga said, clasping her hands together.

"You talk about God quite often, don't you, Yonaga-san?" Toujou said as she made her way across the room.

"Yah-hah! He is always with me, speaking to me with His divine voice," Yonaga explained as she skipped along with her.

Toujou picked the canvas up off the floor, catching a glimpse of the painting in the process. She immediately felt her consciousness fadae, as a candle flickering in the wind…

…

… …

"Helloooooo? Kirumi, are you okay?" Yonaga was leaning over Toujou, looking a bit concerned.

"Ah, Yonaga-san," Toujou said, sitting up. "My apologies. It seems I… lost consciousness for a moment."

"It's okay, Angie doesn't mind," Yonaga replied. "This kinda thing happens now and then." She took the canvas out of Toujou's hand and placed it on the easel at the foot of her bed.

"...That is somewhat comforting, I suppose," Toujou said, smoothing out her dress.

Yonaga tilted her head to the side. "Is there something you are unsure of, Kirumi?"

Toujou thought for a moment. "No, nothing," she said finally. "Thank you for your time, Yonaga-san."

"Hm? Hmmm? Of course, Kirumi! You can come talk to Angie and God anytime," she said, leaning from side to side.

Toujou smiled and left Yonaga's room.

 

* * *

 

"Kirumi! Kirumi!"

Yonaga skipped up to Toujou, who was wiping down the dining room table after lunch.

"Ah, Yonaga-san. Is there anything you wish for me to do?" Toujou said, turning around.

"Do you want to watch a movie with Angie?" She swung from side to side, waving around a movie box. The title read  _Yakuza Sunset_ , and it seemed like one's generic action movie.

"Is that your request?" Toujou said. "A maid should not show their emotions during their work, but to be honest, action is my favorite genre."

Yonaga grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Nyahaha! Let's go!" she said, grabbing Toujou's hands and skipping away.

In the AV room, Toujou seated herself next to Yonaga as the movie started up.

The artist hummed, tapping her chin as they were thrown into a dramatic introduction. "Action movies are so wasteful," Yonaga commented as the main character grabbed a gun conveniently left on the ground and opened fire at five yakuza without sustaining any injuries. "All that flowing blood should be offered to God instead!"

"...I see." Toujou said. "As a maid, I don't have an answer... however, you did mention these 'offerings' before, correct?"

Yonaga nodded eagerly, her feet swinging back and forth. "Yep! Every Monday and Wednesday, a truck comes by on my island to accept offerings. Have you decided to offer your blood to Him now?"

It sounded much like taking out the garbage. "If that is still your request, then I am obligated to fulfill it, Yonaga-san. However, we should get back to watching the movie," Toujou said as the protagonist bowed before an intimidating patriarch (that reminded her much of a previous client).

Partway through the movie, Toujou felt something press against her side. She glanced over to see Yonaga had fallen asleep, snoring quietly. While Yonaga had often taken Toujou off-guard, right now she had the appearance of an angel.

"Hmmm..."

"Ah, Yonaga-san, are you awake?"

"Wednesday morning... sacrifice..." Yonaga whispered quietly, her eyes still closed.

"Yonaga-san?"

"Not enough... need more blood! So I'll... stop!"

Yonaga kept flailing around, still seemingly asleep. Toujou realized she was having a nightmare, and immediately worked on waking her up. After a few moments, she calmed down and opened her eyes.

"Oh, hiya, Kirumi!" she said brightly, "Was Angie asleep? Sorry 'bout that. I was having a lovely dream though!"

"Are you sure about that, Yonaga-san? It seemed as though you were having a nightmare," Toujou replied.

"Hehe, are you worried about Angie?" Yonaga said with a grin. "God just says He was so enchanted with the movie He accidentally poured His divine wrath somewhere."

"That is concerning," Toujou said slowly. "As a maid, I am concerned for your well-being, Yonaga-san." She wasn't really sure about Yonaga's piety, but thought that a god such as the one Yonaga worshipped should be a bit more cautious as to where wrath was "poured."

"Yah-hah! Don't worry, God's not scary at all! Just don't make Him mad."

 

* * *

 

 

On the sixth day, there was another crash from Yonaga's room.

Toujou went to knock on Yonaga's door again, but it swung open before her knuckles touched the surface.

"Nyahaha! How divine, Kirumi. Come on in!" Yonaga grabbed her wrists and tugged her inside.

The room was less cluttered, as Toujou had been allowed to tidy it up (with "assistance from God!" as Yonaga said). This time, rather than a painting that had fallen to the floor, there were the remnants of an alabaster sculpture, shattered on the ground.

"It seems Angie's created another accident!" Yonaga said, though her mood was far from dampened. "Would you please help?"

"Of course, Yonaga-san. As I've told you before, my purpose is to serve you," Toujou said, sweeping up the shards.

"Afterwards," Yonaga said as she skipped alongside Toujou, "God asked Angie to make a sculpture of Kirumi! He wants your beauty to be seen as divine!"

Toujou smiled. "If that is... His request, Yonaga-san, then I would be happy to oblige."

"Nyahaha! You're divine as ever, Kirumi!"

 

* * *

 

 

 On the seventh day, Yonaga wandered into the kitchen.

"Hiya, Kirumi!" she chirped, skipping up to the counter. "Whatcha doing?"

"I am preparing breakfast for the others," Toujou explained. She had already taken out most of the ingredients; they were in quite plentiful supply here.

"Nyahaha!" Yonaga leaned to one side. "Can Angie help? On Angie's island, she used to eat all kinds of snacks."

"This will be the first time I make food with a client, I suppose," Toujou remarked thoughtfully. "That does make me a bit nervous... but on your command, I will do my best, Yonaga-san."

"Yah-hah!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "God is pleased, Kirumi! Angie bets you already earned two points with him right now!"

Two points? That sounded strangely similar to an infomercial... but no matter. Yonaga had requested to make breakfast with her, so it was Toujou's duty to fulfill that request.

"Yonaga-san, you should measure the flour." Toujou commented as Yonaga started pouring it into the bowl straight from the bag.

"Hm? Hmmm? Angie's just doing what God told her to do," Yonaga replied. She kept dumping the flour in until the bag was empty, and tossed it to the side haphazardly. She grabbed the sugar and started pouring it into the bowl, which was beginning to overflow.

"Hold on, Yonaga-san," Toujou said, pulling her away from the counter. The sugar spilled over the countertop, but Yonaga righted it. "Hm? Whatever you say, Kirumi!"

It would be unbecoming of a maid to sigh. Instead, she carefully instructed Yonaga of the correct proportions to use. She didn't seem to understand it at first ("But more is better, isn't it, Kirumi?"), but eventually grasped the concept.

Afterwards, while the scones and desserts were baking, Toujou tried cooking. Yonaga seemed to understand it more, if she wasn't a bit overeager. Still, Toujou was glad that Yonaga was so enthusiastic.

"Nyahaha, how divine!" Yonaga said brightly as Toujou carted out breakfast. "God will be happy!"

"That makes me happy, Yonaga-san," she said as she set out the plates.

(When the other students filtered in, Yonaga didn't seem to notice, but Toujou noted the look on their faces when eating the food Yonaga made.)

 

* * *

 

It was the eighth day. The matter of how Toujou would escape was a bit concerning. She had seen quite a few of the other students going out on dates already.

Toujou invited Yonaga out for a walk. She seemed a bit confused, but accepted the invitation.

"Yah-hah! Is there something you wanted to ask Angie about? Are you interested in learning about God?"

"Not quite," Toujou replied. "To be quite honest with you, I am worried about something. Because I am trapped here, I believe I have abandoned... my master. From an employer's perspective, it would seem I'd have disappeared without a trace."

"There's no need to carry bad thoughts with ya!" Yonaga said after a moment. "So says God. He thinks that your master will understand; and if not, He'll tell it to him with His divine voice!"

Even though Toujou had been the one to invite Yonaga out, her words were a bit comforting. "Thank you, Yonaga-san," she replied.

"Hm? Hmm? It was all God's words, not Angie's!" Yonaga said, seeming a bit confused.

"I see. Then tell Him that I'm grateful."

"Of course, Kirumi! I'm sure He knows as well. In fact, would you like to meet Him right now?"

"I believe I am good for now, Yonaga-san. But thank you for the offer."

 

* * *

 

Ninth day. Toujou was cleaning up the dining hall after dinner when Yonaga bounced up to her.

"Kirumi! Kirumi! Angie needs your help!" Yonaga said, leaning to the side with her hands clasped behind her back. Despite the, perhaps, grave words she was saying, she was still grinning brightly.

"Is there a problem, Yonaga-san?" Toujou said, turning around.

"Yes, yes! A big problem! A super-duper problem!" she said. "Come on, come on!"

Toujou put the cleaning rag on the table and followed Yonaga, who was running away with her arms stretched behind her.

"It seems Angie has caused another accident," Yonaga explained, leading her to the dormitory. She procured her room key (from... somewhere, Toujou supposed) and unlocked her door.

Her room was, in fact, a mess, even more-so than the past times. Another sculpture had scattered across the floor. Judging by what little of it was recognizable, it didn't seem even close to finished, which was somewhat of a relief. Paints were also splattered across the walls and the ground, mostly warm colors.

"Yonaga-san..." Toujou said, glancing over the room.

"Hm? Hmmm?" Yonaga said. She looked about as innocent as ever, but, after everything they'd been through, Toujou had already caught onto her game.

Still. "Nevermind. Let's clean this room up, shall we? We might be leaving soon, anyway," Toujou said.

"Of course, of course!" As Toujou made her way outside to get supplies, Yonaga added, "And afterwards, God said that He would like to make a sculpture of you!"

Toujou was a bit taken off-guard. "Of course, Yonaga-san. I can fulfill y-- His request, if that is what He so desires."

"Nyahaha! How divine! You've earned so many points with Him, Kirumi; are you sure you don't want to meet Him?"

 

* * *

 

The tenth day rolled around. Toujou was admittedly, a bit nervous. Before she left, she went to see Yonaga.

"Yah-hah! Isn't it delightful, Kirumi?" Yonaga, who was sitting in the grassy courtyard with a paintbrush, some paints, and a canvas, said. "Angie didn't think we'd ever get out of here. Not that staying here would've been so bad."

"I suppose. The time I spent here with you and the others, Yonaga-san... looking back on it, I am glad for the experience." Toujou sighed. It wasn't a sigh of exhaustion or annoyance, like one that would be rather disgraceful for a maid, but a sigh of... contentment, she supposed. "This view is rather lovely, is it not?"

"Ah..." Yonaga picked up the canvas and began moving her paintbrush in wild strokes. When she opened her eyes again, she laughed. "Nyahahaha! God said that we should remember this moment forever." She handed the picture to Toujou. Toujou remembered that wavering feeling she had when she'd first looked at one of Yonaga's "divine" pieces, and didn't look at it. "Thank you, Yonaga-san," she replied.

"Of course! So says God, anyway. Speaking of which," Yonaga added, standing up. "Would you like to come back to Angie's island? She thinks that everyone there would be delighted to have you, Kirumi!"

Toujou thought about it for a moment. "After we escape, I am currently... under the employ, I suppose you could say, of another master." Yonaga seemed a little disappointed, though her expression certainly didn't show it. Call it intuition, in some sense of the word. Toujou continued, "But afterwards, I would be delighted to join you. As a maid, it would be important for me to have a broader understanding of cultures such as yours, Yonaga-san."

Yonaga brightened up. "Yah-hah! God is really happy to hear that, Kirumi!"

"...To be honest, I do have something else that I wished to tell you, Yonaga-san." Toujou said after a brief moment of silence. Once she knew Yonaga was listening, she said, "My employer... I have not talked about who it was for the short time we have been here. In truth, my employer is not one person like you may have believed. Actually, the Japanese government has hired me to assist the Prime Minister in rebuilding the country. I... was not completely truthful in my intentions to you, I suppose you could say. Most of the reason I was 'pursuing' you, in a word, was so that I could escape."

Yonaga remained silent, which was, to an extent, a bit worrying. After all, Yonaga was more of the talkative, cheery type. Finally, she said, "Well, is that how you feel now, Kirumi?"

"I'm... not really sure," Toujou said slowly. "Again, I think I did become a bit attached to you, even after this brief time, but it would be dishonorable of me to not admit all of that to you."

"Nyahaha! Don't worry, Kirumi! God is merciful. He says He'll forgive you if you join Angie soon!"

"That's... very touching, Yonaga-san. I thank you." She met Yonaga's twinkling gaze.

( A promise to meet each other again. In both of their hearts, they swore never to break it. That they would never need to. And thus, the sixteen students' days at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles came to a close. )

 


End file.
